Dates
by unspokenmind
Summary: When Cas says he wants a date, the Winchesters are, well, excited and happy to hook him up with someone, but there's a mild misunderstanding. Cas is talking about the edible dates, not dateable ones.


All three of them are walking down and isle in the grocery store with Dean pushing the full trolley. ''I think we have everything we need,'' Sam informs them mindlessly, ready to get out of the store and go home and catch some sleep.

''I think so too,'' Dean responds and glances at Cas who's carefully observing his surroundings. They walk through the fruit and vegetable section while heading to the checkout, until Cas freezes. Both Sam and Dean halt to a stop when they notice Cas' lack of movement.

None of the brothers say anything, they await for Cas to speak up. Since he became human, he'd get even more social awkward moments where he just asked the most personal, irrational questions. It was like educating a toddler who was going through that ''why?'' phase.

Cas turns to Sam and Dean with a small smile forming on his lips. Sam seems to catch up, before Dean wants. ''Is there anything you want, Cas?'' Sam asks, words dripping of care. Really, it's like raising a kid. Cas nods in answer to Sam's question and further replies: ''I want dates.''

Dean almost chokes on his own spit, if that's possible. ''Wh... you what?'' Dean asks, startled by the out of the blue question. Sam's eyes widen as he stares at Cas, not quite sure how he connected his question with an answer like that. ''I want dates,'' Cas repeats, no shame or shyness reflecting in his voice.

It doesn't take long for both of the brothers to move along from the shock and startlement of Cas' abrupt demands to start to laugh at him. ''Okay...'' Dean says this time, easing up and dealing with the situation rather gentler. ''You want several dates, not one?'' Sam asks and they're all standing still, none of them moving.

Cas tilts his head like he used to do even with his grace when he was confused. ''It doesn't matter, really. I just miss the taste of them,'' Cas confesses and once again Sam and Dean are glancing at each other. Dean doesn't know if he should laugh or cry when dealing with his friend.

''You gotta learn where to draw the line for your personal crap, Cas,'' Dean mutters while swallowing down the laughter that's itching its way up his throat. Cas, still confused, only nods. He's not really sure of what defines as his _personal crap_.

''Anyways, I'm pretty sure Dean and I can fix something up. You got, uh... a type you like better or something?'' Sam asks, changing the topic from Dean's last statement. Cas' confusion disappears as that goofy smile grows on his face once again. He nods eagerly.

''I do actually,'' he responds and it takes every fibre of Dean's being not to laugh at his lack of awareness and knowledge of certain things. Cas doesn't wait for Sam and Dean to ask him again, before he replies. ''Egyptians.''

Dean's eyes are bulging as he covers his mouth shyly. Yeah, Cas was being really specific. Sam coughs awkwardly, but Cas is only smiling at them. ''Oh... okay. So you want an Egyptian date?'' Even though Cas realizes there awkward reactions, he doesn't quite understand why they react that way.

When Dean starts pushing the trolley again and moving away from the fruit and vegetable section, Cas hollers at him. ''Dean, where are you going?'' Dean stops and watches as Cas turns his back to him and rushes towards the fruit stands.

He later comes back with a small package, waving it towards the brothers. ''You told me you'd get me dates,'' Cas says and it's only then that both Sam and Dean sees the package labelled with 'EGYPTIAN DATES' and other Arabic writings.

This time, Dean awkwardly glances at Sam with the heat burning up in his cheeks. ''Oh,'' Dean huffs out. _''Oh.''_

''You meant the edible dates?'' Sam asks and Cas, once again confused, nods. ''What kind of other dates are there?'' he asks and chuckles while shoving the pack of dates in to the trolley and walking in front of both brothers.

''It's like raising a kid, I swear,'' Sam utters and Dean can do nothing but agree with his brothers. ''I'm not sure if his innocence is cute or just reckless,'' Dean thinks out loud, gaze still stuck on Cas in front of him.

He got the brothers real good.


End file.
